Perfect Situation
by Kitai-Anom
Summary: They were exactly where they were supposed to be. Yamato couldn't find a better way to celebrate his birthday. Couples inside.


Perfect Situation

**Anime/Manga:** _Digimon Season 02  
_

**Pairing(s):** _Yamato x Mimi, Jyou x Sora, Takeru x Hikari, Daisuke x Iori, Ken x Miyako, Taichi x Koushirou.  
_

**Genre:** _Romance_

**Warnings:** _Male x male relationships, Possible OOC-ness, and if you squint you might see hints of anti-YamatoxSora & DaisukexHikari (note: squint, they're very light but if you're senstive I'd advise not reading)  
_

**Personal thoughts:** _Whoo! First Digimon fic. Decided I'd post a one-shot out of everything I could post and put in the couples you will most likely see in all my fics. Occasionally you might see the rare others like Jyou x Yamato, or Taichi x Sora (b/c I love both of those couples as well). Enjoy~  
_

Ps.

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'_

Oneshot

* * *

They had the oddest position any of the couples liked to sit in.

Yamato observed from his spot in the park, it was his birthday and despite the cold whether, Taichi and Sora had decided it'd be fun to go outside. At least he was born later in February so it wasn't as cold and there wasn't any snow on the ground either. Besides Jyou had bought these really warm blankets and pocket sized packets, he probably saw such an event coming. He was weird like that, he had a good way of predicting the unpredictable, Yamato was aware he just refuted his sentence there.

Mimi had wandered away from him temporarily to go get herself a drink, Yamato would've gotten it for her but she had sat him back down. Walking off before he could say another word to her. Mimi had a way of doing that, Mimi was the one person Yamato couldn't find a way to control and in truth, it was what he loved about her. He couldn't find that in the others, they felt more dependant on him, even Taichi at times felt that way. Although, Mimi had her moments of dependency and Yamato loved those too, that way he didn't feel completely useless in the relationship.

Yamato glanced to where she wandered to, she was busy chatting with Jyou and Sora. The two of them were a couple and were sitting next to each other, they had a pure relationship where they would merely exchange small glances and smiles, the occasional touch when one of them felt daring enough. Oddly enough, it tended to be Jyou. Sora was shyer in relationships but the love she gave you in everything she did was enough to show how she felt. Like cooking your favourite meal and giving it to you for no reason or when she would support you through whatever you needed.

Sora was an in-your-face yet subtle love. It was odd really, she was shy in her advances but not shy in her feelings for you, at least once she admitted them. Although since it was colder, they did sit with their hips attached and with Sora's arm gently wrapped around his. This was their favourite position to sit in and Mimi chatted animated with them as they both beamed at her. They both were Mimi's best friends after all, the ones she was closest to other than himself due to the fact he was her boyfriend and they had been through a lot.

Jyou and Sora weren't the most recent of all the couples to get together, they took a long time though because of how little they spent together. Their relationship developed sort of by chance. Mainly because they would both travel to and from Kyoto to visit their family there and they talked along the way. Sora was the one who liked him first, she was well aware of the emotion of liking someone so she recognized it instantly. She freaked out at first, at least according to Mimi because Sora hadn't wanted a relationship so soon after his and her break up.

Not to mention she had just recently shot down Taichi, he hadn't asked her or anything but Sora recognized he still felt romantically for her. Sora was stuck in a friend-love relationship with Yamato and Taichi. It was a mess for her and she had a lot of troubles handling it but that was the main reason she fell for Jyou. He had a calmness to him, one that she felt Yamato and Taichi gave her. It's just, Jyou was more honest with his emotions and Sora appreciated that about him.

Sora wasn't good at guessing others emotions, the only thing she really picked up on was the strong ones. This made Yamato feel a little sorry for Taichi because if Sora picked up on his emotions, they must have been strong and he would've never realized that Taichi loved her that much. So he had a lot of respect for Taichi in the sense that Taichi never made a move on Sora, even flipped at anyone who suggested it when she was in a relationship. Although, even with Sora picking up on emotions, she was not good at advice, good at comfort but that's it.

So really, the comfort was good for Jyou, at least if it made sense and not to mention Sora liked to guide people. This was probably due to her motherly nature. She was able to lead Jyou away from any of his worries and focus on the big picture. So Yamato had to say, he was happy they got together. Despite Taichi's own feelings for her, it was him once again that pushed her into action. Taichi put friendship before love. Yamato thought he was incredibly admirable for that feature, it didn't seem to matter who you were, stranger, friend, lover, he would put what he thought was right first. It wasn't about choosing sides, he wouldn't chose a side just because his friend was there.

Sora had ended up making him something and showed up at his house and Taichi had rung the door bell and ditched. It didn't quite work out the first time though because Sora had ended up giving the baked goods to his dad rather then him. Taichi had ranted about that because of all the hard work he put into getting her there and then she goes and says it's for the entire family. It wasn't a complete failure though, Jyou had came by later to thank her. That was when Sora had made hints and Jyou had pieced it together. Yamato wished he could've saw Jyou's face.

Apparently he came very close to fainting. Jyou stuttered and pointed at himself, unsure if to believe what Sora was hinting. Sora had been blushing and nodding her head and the two ended up talking for long hours about it. Jyou was unsure of what to do and the two took a step back from their friendship for almost a month. It got to the point Taichi was tired of seeing Jyou harm Sora that he stepped in and marched over to Jyou's house and the two talked it over. When their talk failed, that was when Mimi stepped in and arranged with their family to call Jyou and Sora to Kyoto.

Mimi was an odd manipulator…

Okay, she wasn't, but it certainly seemed like it at times, she just knew how to give people the right kind of push. She knew how to confront problems and everything else head on so that's what she did. Got them to get on the same train ride back. It was then that Jyou asked her out, in the middle of the train. Jyou was not very good at subtly. Sora had stared at him open mouthed in shock to the point both of them missed their stop.

During their attempt to get back home, Sora said she still liked him, shyly and quietly and the two had been together since. Ending up back home hand in hand. Yamato was proud that Sora found the one, she was always a step ahead of him when it came to relationships, he was never any good at them. Which he was unsure of why that surprised everyone, it wasn't just Jun he didn't know how to respond to. He didn't know how to respond to any sort of fans really, mainly because he wasn't as aloof as he once was so he couldn't just blow them off like he once did.

Shaking his head off of his thoughts of himself, he looked around, locking on Takeru and Hikari next. Takeru had an arm around her, Hikari had her opposite arm cross over to rest her hand on his shoulder. Their other hands meet on top of the other on Takeru's leg. They tended to sit close together and Yamato couldn't blame them with the hell they went through to get together due to each other's natures. It wasn't only that though, Takeru was unlucky, a fact that Yamato had cursed and accepted.

Takeru had liked Hikari for a long time, developing a crush on her at quite a young age. It had started out childish really. Takeru had liked her just because she was the same age as him so he didn't feel so left out as a chosen. It had changed over the years, and had stopped during the three year break. Only to resurface shortly into their new adventure, Takeru never mentioned it to Yamato. He only saw it when they meet again on Odaiba memorial day, although Takeru denying it with a lot more ease than he really should have been allowed to.

Takeru didn't tend to let his emotions get to him, his emotions were quite freely out there, he didn't hide himself from the world. He just had a hard time conveying such emotions to others, if you could read him, you could see how open he was. If you couldn't, he seemed very much closed off but Takeru had never purposely hidden his emotions. This brought the question why Takeru had denied his feelings for Hikari. Yamato had pieced together that it was because he was scared to admit such a thing.

Takeru struggled with a long time from losing his partner.

Yamato couldn't imagine what it'd be like to lose Gabumon. The thought enough was devastating, to experience it… just... oh God… Takeru must have been miserable and he was only _eight_. That's like having your best friend die. It was devastating and Yamato still wishes he would've know sooner so he could've helped him. He didn't know Takeru was even bothered until Iori had questioned him that one night. Then again, very traumatic events tend to hit you later in life since Takeru wasn't bothered about it during their adventures the first time.

Takeru had suffered for a long time alone, he was the kind of person afraid of loss and because of that and Yamato guessed that maybe Takeru didn't want to like Hikari. He was afraid of losing her so much, a trait that Yamato had noticed based on how he reacted whenever Hikari would go missing. He had to find her and it was good for Hikari. She needed someone who let her be independent but wasn't afraid to rush in to protect her in a heartbeat. Hikari never pushed for anything and Takeru was afraid to push for things.

They were in a stand still. It took years for Takeru to admit to Yamato he liked Hikari and that he didn't know how to tell her. Whenever he got close, his mouth would go dry and he'd run and Hikari would let him go. It wasn't until Yamato was mumbling to himself about what to say to Takeru did help arrive. It was not in the way he expected it but she had a way of playing matchmaker. Mimi had over heard and got this brilliant idea, her words not Yamato's, that it would be great if she set them up.

Mimi had a way with Takeru, they had been good friends even when little since they were the two youngest chosens before Hikari arrived. They always played together and had very little maturity at that age, they were both kids. So the two bonded really quickly and continued their closeness even as they got older. Mimi seemed to really like people younger than her for some reason. She was in love with the new chosens and cooed over them occasionally, she even thought Daisuke was cute.

So Mimi took it into her wing to prep Takeru to ask Hikari out which failed many, _many_ times. It was on Takeru's end though because he couldn't find himself ready to make that commitment, that and he may end up hurt again if it didn't work out. Relationships had a deeper meaning so they meant a lot to him, a lot more than it really should have but Yamato didn't think anyone could blame him for that. At least any one with any idea of what Takeru went through. Mimi really pushed hard for it although she was getting frustrated that Hikari would never chase after Takeru even after he said he liked her.

She merely brushed it off and let Takeru do as he pleased and continued on like it was normal. Hikari wasn't one to push anyone into anything and maybe it was better that Takeru wasn't forced into it. If Mimi hadn't done everything she could, they probably wouldn't have ended up together despite their complimentary relationship. It took Takeru forever to finally admit it and ask her out and even longer to actually stay there and hear what she thought about it. It was a long road and one that Hikari had agreed to readily when Takeru was finally ready for it.

She had harboured feelings for him as well due to the safety Takeru provided to her, she felt secure around him. She didn't feel so trapped and Takeru always had a way of fixing whatever she threw out what was a problem. Takeru meet it head on and was able to pick out her problems and assure her with hope. After all, to keep light going, you needed hope and that's what Takeru gave to her. He was also the only one to realize that as much as Taichi was over protective of Hikari that never did she do anything to shove that away.

Hikari liked Taichi protecting her, she liked being shadowed by her brother's antics. She didn't mind one bit, she was in no rush to be independent, which showed from the fact that she did almost everything for others. Takeru brought out who she really was and Hikari washed away all of Takeru's insecurities. Yamato was proud of both of them and had a lot of fun calling Hikari his little sister just to provoke Taichi. So the relationship was a good one and had formed just before Jyou and Sora.

When Yamato thought about it, for some reason the original chosen fell on the short list when it came to getting together. Than again, him and Sora were together first, they just didn't work out. Yamato looked over at Daisuke and Iori. Iori sat in a way Yamato wouldn't have expected from the respectful boy. Iori liked to lie on his stomach, Daisuke copied his example but he had an arm swung casually over the small man's shoulder. Daisuke normally lay gazing at his lover while Iori gazed at the world around them, they were probably the most naive out of the couples here.

They had probably blind sided everyone with being the second couple to get together.

Daisuke had started liking him first and in truth it was actually a joke Taichi made that made him realize his feelings. Daisuke had been jealous of Iori when he got a girlfriend before Daisuke was able to. Not to mention he had been in a bad mood because Hikari still remained at a friendship level with him. Daisuke didn't know how to quit though and continued to pursue her. Daisuke couldn't understand no and Yamato had to shake his head at him, as much as he liked Daisuke, he got on his nerves just as easily. Continuing to pursue a relationship after they said no would only shift you farther away. Yamato had learned that the hard way.

Taichi had ended up practicing soccer with Daisuke to cheer him up and he had made the joke that Daisuke seemed more upset because of Iori rather than Hikari. Needless to say, Taichi had gotten a hand full of Daisuke as he freaked out over his new feelings. Daisuke never could deny what he felt so he instantly clicked with his emotions. Daisuke probably liked Iori for the similar reasons he liked Hikari, they bottled emotions and cared a bit too deeply. Iori was young but he had a strong sense of justice which Yamato was unsure where it came from. For that reason, Iori felt a need to protect life, he was just less up front about it and so Daisuke's crush was less up front. Daisuke had explained he liked how Iori was in the background like Hikari and for some reason, Daisuke was attracted to the quiet helpful nature.

Even if Daisuke sometimes didn't get Iori and called him a kid, they had their share of conflicts but unlike others, Iori made Daisuke _think_ about what he was doing rather than just forcing him into things. Daisuke was never going to learn if you just manipulated him to do what you want. Daisuke had found that he relied on Iori a lot at the beginning. It just had shifted to Ken due to the fact he needed his Jogress partner but he found himself missing the contrast between them.

Iori was meet with a surprise the next day, to say Daisuke wasn't inconspicuous with his emotions would be dead on. Iori had been showered the next day with hugs and Daisuke hadn't been sure what to do because Iori was dating. So he never did tell Iori why his attitude had suddenly changed. Iori was at first frustrated with all the attention and kept shoving Daisuke away to do something he liked. Forcibly shoving him out of one of his Kendo practices. Honestly, Yamato was sure Iori was one of the few people who had enough patience to deal with Daisuke's over bearing nature and not get swept up by it.

When Iori's first girlfriend failed, due to a reason Iori refused to mention and had only told select individuals. Jyou, Koushirou, Takeru, and Daisuke were the only ones who knew and Yamato saw no need to press into the matter if it wasn't open. He understood the need for privacy, even if he was still a little curious. It was Taichi and Yamato that had literally mauled Daisuke to the floor to keep him from asking Iori out right away. Through much fidgeting and ranting to both of them, they got him to wait… for a time anyways before Daisuke slipped up.

It was probably awkward for Iori. Probably really awkward to be jumped by that knowledge and he told Daisuke he had to think about it. Upon initial response though Iori said he didn't feel the same way. It really was thanks to Jyou and Koushirou that Iori really shifted from this disposition. They told Iori not to worry so much over what other people thought, including his grandfather and mother and think about what would be best for him. If he saw a future with Daisuke then he should go for it.

Iori fretted over this information for months. He didn't know what to feel, what to think of Daisuke because Daisuke was his friend. Yamato heard it was Takeru that convinced him other wise, they left that part out originally of why Iori changed his mind. Although Takeru liked Daisuke, the sentiments were not the same with how jealous Daisuke got. Daisuke let his emotions control him and that's what he needed less of. Iori helped with that rather than accepting it like all of Daisuke's other's friends did. He didn't really change Daisuke, just made sure that his love wouldn't get in the way of who he really was. Which it had on occasion.

Due to Iori's more reserved nature, Yamato wasn't sure what changed Iori's mind. Takeru had said it had something to do with the fact that Iori could _be_ around Daisuke, he felt comfortable with him. Daisuke had stopped treating him like a kid, despite the fact they started dating at such a young age. Daisuke had grown to respect him and Iori couldn't resist forever the onslaught that was Daisuke before he agreed to the relationship. He did say he never regretted his decision after he gave Daisuke a chance.

They were happy together, in their childish and mature nature balancing the other, emotions and respectability. They were a good match. Yamato was glad Daisuke had found someone for himself and he did it all on his own. He wasn't such a kid as they all liked to view him as, although it was hard to notice past the times he would laugh at things like a child would or attempt to balance a spoon on his nose or see how much pieces of bubble gum or fries he could fit into his mouth.

Yamato smiled at that and took a sip of his own drink and he wandered to the first couple to ever get together, Ken and Miyako. Which may be why Miyako is sitting on his lap facing him or it could be due to Miyako's un-bashful nature. Ken seemed to be content though and they were whispering soft words to each other. A trait Ken and started with them, although it had failed at first because Miyako couldn't whisper, she wasn't used to containing her emotions.

Miyako had developed her crush early on Ken and she felt a deep connection to him due to everything he went through and how much she always reached for him. Although a lot more subtle than Daisuke, Miyako had reached him. Miyako was a strong girl, even with her raging emotions, she stood strong. A point Hikari was about ready to drill into everyone based on the way Miyako had handled seeing a Digimon die. He heard about this from Taichi because he had been the one most concerned about them being able to handle this harsh reality. To protect meant that sometimes you had to kill, there was just some things you couldn't change.

Miyako had eventually admitted her feelings for Ken, loud and clear and in front of a crowd, the new chosens. Ken had stared at her for a good long time in confusion, the only word slipping form his mouth was a simple _what_. Miyako had expanded upon her emotions for him and Ken had backed out at first. Unlike all the other couples, this was the only one that didn't require a friend's touch. Miyako had pursued him all on her own and through probably a painful process for Ken, got to the root of the problem.

Ken wasn't quite sure he was good enough for a relationship, he felt a little low of standards due to everything. He may not believe he is worthless but he didn't believe himself to be on the same level as everyone else. Miyako had yelled at him and broke down crying at his nature because she really liked him and didn't think he deserved any of it. She just wanted him to be happy and accept that he was as good as everyone else. That no one's life was less or more important. Ken had stared at her in shock and caught her arm before she was able to leave.

Miyako had hit him from that action and Ken said he understood and apologised and asked her out. He said that Miyako had always meant a lot to him, due to her understanding to his situation but at least she was angry at him at first, it meant a lot to him. Since she didn't just accept him right off the bat and that she actually forgave him with his efforts. He said he wanted to spend his life with her. The two had gotten together rather easily enough, which was probably why they were the first ones to get together and stay together. They faced a lot together and probably still would but they'd get through it one way or another.

This lead Yamato's eyes to the last couple of their group.

Maybe it was cheesy for all of them to get together it's just… you never would find a relationship as deep as one you found when going through a hard time. Obviously, it had to be more than that but tragedy brought people together. This was probably the reason why him and Taichi were so close and probably a similar reason as to why Taichi and Koushirou's friendship had blossomed. Theirs had taken a different route though. Although, he wasn't quite sure you'd guessed based on their position.

Taichi liked to lie across Koushirou's lap. His chest resting on Koushirou's upped legs, pressed as closely as he could to Koushirou's torso without making either of them uncomfortable. Koushirou had his legs spread out in front of him with his laptop balanced on Taichi's back. He normally typed away on it, other times he just left it there as he raked a hand through Taichi's hair. Taichi always seemed to enjoy that as Yamato thought he looked the most at peace when Koushirou would do such an action. Taichi spent most of his time playing with the grass and talking or simply taking in the scent of the earth below him. He was content to do either depending on what Koushirou was doing.

Honestly, it surprised Yamato how patient Taichi could be with Koushirou's nature, he would've thought for sure Taichi would've been annoyed that Koushirou was always on his computer. Taichi argued against that fact, he said that Koushirou cared more for people than a computer and he really did leave it alone a lot more since he now liked social interaction. Koushirou just had a curiosity problem, well, not so much a problem as a part of personality that tended to disconnect him from other. He liked learning and the best way to do so was to go through the method he was most comfortable with, his computer.

Taichi never tried to change this part about him but he'd be damned if he let Koushirou become obsessed with it to the point he no longer socialized. Which was more so the fact that if Koushirou was doing this that he was either working too hard on something or trying to ignore a problem. They were the most recent couple to get together due to the fact that Taichi had spent a lot of time liking Sora. Not only that, Taichi wasn't quite the kind who was as open to dating as one would think, he paid no heed to emotions that wouldn't benefit his friends.

Taichi had realized his crush on Sora mainly because he almost lost her and it sort of grew to the point he couldn't ignore it. He saw all of her and couldn't help but end up drawn to it, their close friendship also obstructed such feelings from arising. Taichi just realized he didn't want to stay just a friend, he wanted to be more. Unlike with Koushirou, he didn't feel a need to go farther in their relationship, probably because Koushirou was the one putting forth most of the effort.

A trait Yamato was astounded to learn that it was Koushirou who sought Taichi's friendship than the other way around. Koushirou always had an admiration for Taichi that only surfaced after a couple years as he grew more accustomed to emotions. Although ever since the two meet, Koushirou had harboured a deep respect for Taichi. Despite this, it was Taichi who had ended up liking Koushirou first. If his dad hadn't fixed that dent, Yamato couldn't proven it when Taichi threw a fit in his room upon the realization. He was frustrated at the knowledge because it wasn't supposed to happen.

They were friends, _good_ friends, and after Sora, he thought he'd end up liking someone other than a friend to avoid being stuck at friend status. Taichi had it hit him when Koushirou attended university in Kyoto. It drove him nuts due to the fact that Koushirou had grown distant during that time period, reverting to e-mails as a means of communication. It had taken Yamato a lot of time, and a quite a few frustrated sighs at Taichi due to his own impatience, to get Taichi to admit his feelings.

Taichi had found Koushirou, he never planned ahead these sort of things, and asked him out in all his nervousness. Unfortunately for him, Koushirou proved he wasn't as adapt at social interactions as Koushirou had mentioned on a few occasions. Taichi's first attempt went right over his head as he confused the implication as meaning something else and Taichi couldn't find it in himself to correct him. Although, Yamato couldn't blame Koushirou since Taichi had just asked him out to go with him to something, it wasn't very romantic. Yamato had smacked him over the back of the head for that and threatened him until Taichi tried again. This time being more fruitful because Taichi was becoming more comfortable and desperate to let Koushirou know.

Taichi had described it that he had _broken_ Koushirou based on the fact Koushirou could only stare and the only words out of his mouth were incoherent sentences. Koushirou was probably about as panicked as Taichi in that situation and he said he didn't know. It was the only thing definite. Unlike many others though, Koushirou didn't dwell on this fact for long, he didn't need as much time to make up his mind. To realize that he could see him and Taichi taking that next step and probably the only one he saw himself taking that next step with.

Still, their position was odd but Yamato didn't dwell on it for long as Mimi had plopped down in his lap. Lying down so her head was on his back leg and Yamato smirked down at her "I thought you were getting a drink?"

"Mmm, drank over there, I'll drink the rest later."

They meet in a brief kiss, which Mimi had to meet him halfway because he couldn't bend like that.

"So, what were you thinking so hard about?"

Mimi still surprised Yamato with how easily she could read him "Just how weird Taichi and Koushirou are."

"Eh?"

"They lay in different positions compared to everyone else."

Mimi sat up and took a sip of her drink to make it look like that was what she was doing before laying her head back down to stare up at him.

"Mmm, I think it's cute."

Yamato shook his head at that.

"I know it's not the typical romantic position but I'm glad to see Koushirou-kun comfortable to allow someone to do that."

"Heh, good point."

"I think it displays character. I think everyone's position does."

Yamato looked curious at this but Mimi would've continued if he was or wasn't.

"You see, Jyou-senpai and Sora-san are in a much more common position. They're comfortable with who they are and only feel a need to show minor affection. Miyako-chan and Ken-kun are in an affectionate position, one where they can really look at each other and admire the other. Daisuke-kun and Iori-kun are both looking at their views of things, Daisuke-kun based on his love and Iori-kun based on the world. Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan are always trying to hold the other close. As for Taichi-san and Koushirou-kun, it's about the world for both. Taichi-san likes earth and Koushirou-kun likes digital things."

"So what about us?"

Mimi blinked in surprise at that but then thought about it "I think we just have an odd way of looking at each other."

Yamato smirked at that and felt Mimi lace her fingers through his hand. Him and Mimi were quite new themselves, only being the second most recent. Mimi had been there a lot for Yamato during his hard times and more than once given him a slap on the face, figuratively of course. At first, Yamato was honestly dumbfounded by Mimi, she had on more than one occasion been crafty enough to get people together, been able to be honest with him that it got him over things. Scolded him for doing something wrong but forgive him because she knew who he was and had chased away so many fan girls it wasn't funny. The latter had Yamato stare at her for how easily she could do that.

Mimi was playful in her innocent way and through all those factors, he found himself attracted to her. He didn't tell anyone for the longest time, Sora had picked up on it eventually though. She suggested a few things and said she only wanted to see him happy, so he should give going out with Mimi a shot. If Sora knew, so did Taichi, they had this weird long time friendship bond that seemed to make Taichi more sensitive to Sora's moods. Taichi had literally dragged him over a few times and that had on more than one occasion resulted in Yamato hitting Taichi for trying to tell Mimi for him.

Making the first move wasn't really his style and really, it wasn't until he jumped in to defend her that Mimi noticed his crush. It was followed by an awkward conversation and Yamato asking her out. Mimi had agreed after a bit of thought, saying that she thought Yamato was nice enough that she could give it a shot. They had been together since and Mimi had grown to love him during that time period. Yamato could say he couldn't be happier. They all seemed to be perfectly matched as of right now and really, what better way to celebrate his birthday then bask in the fact everyone had gotten with their right partners?

As the night grew closer, everyone shifted to get warmth from each other, moving from their once comfortable positions. Yamato didn't mind that everyone was focused more on their partners than him. He wasn't the kind for that sort of attention anyways and besides, most of the time he had some one yelling at him a question, mainly Jyou. Then there was Taichi who would yell at him a tease when Mimi decided she wanted to be overly affectionate. Which he and Mimi took turns giving remarks back that would either make Taichi or Koushirou blush. Sora would make purposeful efforts over to give them both tender touches to say how happy she was.

They were happy, that's all Yamato could ask for.

* * *

A/N: _Not sure if this is really good at all but I thought my random interpretations on how they could've gotten together was good enough to throw out there. Eh we'll see, I'm happy enough to put it up and I hope someone out there eventually will like the fic. Who knows. Well, I hope you enjoyed the read and sorry for lack of speech in the fic, I'm more of a describer than an interacter when it comes to fics |D I also believe for the first time I didn't throw any japanese words into a fic... wow, that's a surprise XD If there is one, I apoloize but if you need a translation, look at the very bottom of my profile, I have a list of the Japanese words I've picked up :3 Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep your minds open :D_


End file.
